A New Life
by Lady Sage
Summary: Chisa and Hotohori have been living together for five years. Then something happens that uproots them from everything they know and love. I've finally updated, folks! Rejoice!
1. Reflections

Disclaimers: Do I really need to say this? I mean, everyone knows it by now. *looks at lawyer*  
  
Lawyer: *nod nod*  
  
Lady Sage: *sigh* Fine. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi and, unless some miracle happens, I never will. But Chisa's mine. Satisfied?  
  
Lawyer: *nod nod*  
  
Author's Notes: This is a sequel to Love and Hate. I *strongly* suggest you read that one (and review it! *hint hint*) before starting this. Why? Because I'm the sort of fanfic writer who creates OCs and switches around situations. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this fic to everyone who reviewed my last fic! And to everyone who will review this one! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chisa and Hotohori reflected on their time together as they rode towards the palace. Five years had past since their marriage. Everyone seemed to be living happily ever after. Tamahome had gone to live with Miaka in her world, and the rest of the Suzaku Seven had decided to stay at court. Everyone was happy, that is, except for the palace officials. Chisa had become the bane of their lives. She acted like a teenager. She was impulsive, temperamental, and moody, and constantly mocking the officials for their stuffiness and picking fights with the guards. She would go into town and befriend commoners, a practice that none of the previous emperors or empresses had had. She blamed her upbringing.  
  
"I'm a commoner, born and bred. I was born to poverty, was raised in poverty, and grew up in poverty. You people expect me to change just because the man I fall in love with happens to be the emperor?" she would laugh.  
  
But nevertheless, she was an excellent empress. She had created a small council of men she trusted to help handle some issues, and it freed up her and Hotohori's time enormously. They now had time to travel and do things that didn't involve ruling the kingdom, which Chisa considered very important.  
  
"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!"  
  
"Hey, remember the first time I took you to meet my family?" Chisa laughed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey, everybody, I'm finally back!" Chisa dismounted from her horse and walked towards the small house.  
  
Two people came rushing out of the house, and there was a wild chaos of tears, hugs, and cries of "Welcome home!" After about five minutes of this, everyone calmed down a bit and Chisa was able to speak. "I'm so glad to be back, you guys!" she cried, sniffling.  
  
A little girl of about ten tugged on Chisa's sleeve. "Onee-chan, did you write me any stories while you were gone?"  
  
"Of course, Shakala. They're in my bag. Just let me get them. Besides, I brought everyone a surprise."  
  
A woman of about forty asked, "Really? What is it? Never mind, it can wait a few minutes." She sighed. "It's so wonderful to have you home. So the emperor finally chose a wife? What a stupid question! Of course he did, or else you wouldn't be home. Look at that suit! Still wearing boys' clothes, Chisa? I thought living in the palace would have changed your wardrobe choices a bit, but I suppose I should have known you better. But those clothes are so finely made! I can't believe you managed to get someone to make you men's' clothes at the palace. I managed to buy some new dresses with the money you sent, but nothing that could compare in quality to this. So, what is this surprise you brought?"  
  
Chisa grinned. "You might be surprised, Okoto. My husband."  
  
Both girls were dumbfounded. "Husband???!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised? Did you think I'm completely unable to catch a man?" she returned, mock-offended. Then she smiled. "You can come out, Hotohori!"  
  
Hotohori came out of a stand of trees. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you," he greeted them.  
  
Okoto gasped. "The emperor! If you're married to the emperor, Chisa…" She trailed off, speechless. "Your majesty!" She swept down into a curtsy, and Shakala did the same.  
  
Chisa wrinkled her nose. "Please, don't treat me that way. I get enough of that at court. I don't need it from the people I consider my family. I've known you guys all my life. Please, Okoto, Shakala, don't do that!" There was a note of tearful pleading in her voice.  
  
Okoto rose, and Shakala followed her. "I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just…it's not every day your surrogate daughter turns out to be the empress, is it?" She smiled weakly. "Please, come in. We don't have much, but…"  
  
"I'm sure your home is fine," Hotohori said. Okoto motioned for him to walk in, and when Chisa began to follow him, she grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is this business with marrying the emperor? I thought you blamed him for your situation?" she hissed.  
  
Chisa shrugged. "I didn't know he was the emperor when I fell in love with him. Did you make lunch? Of course you did. You always have lunch ready around this time. Why do I even bother asking? Anyway, I'll tell you everything over lunch."  
  
~**~  
  
The four spent a pleasant lunch together. Chisa and Hotohori relayed the entire story of how they were together (AN: see "Love and Hate"), and told them how Tamahome was at the palace with Miaka.  
  
"Onii-chan's getting married!" Shakala giggled at the point. "Then I'll have *two* onee-chans and *two* onii-chans!"  
  
"Who is Kishuku marrying? Is she pretty? Is she nice? Of course she is. Kishuku wouldn't marry someone who isn't nice. But do you think she's good enough for him? I mean, he's such a good boy. Handsome…hardworking…a devoted son…a loving older brother…"  
  
"Okoto has a crush on Kishuku-chan," whispered Chisa to Hotohori. "Anyway," she said, addressing all three of her companions in a louder tone. "Yes, she's nice and pretty and good enough for him. He," she indicated Hotohori, "used to be totally infatuated with her. Her name's Miaka Yuuki. She's actually from another world – she's the Priestess of Suzaku."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Chisa also read Shakala's story out loud. It was remarkably well-written, full of romance and fantasy, with mythical beasts, divine intervention, tragedy, and joy. Chisa later said that she wrote the stories more for herself than Shakala.  
  
~**~  
  
"Mmm, that was good! Anyway, I'm going to go visit the Sou family now. I haven't seen them for forever either! See ya!" She ran out the door, ignoring Okoto as she yelled, "Wait!"  
  
Okoto sank into a chair. "No…she's going to be crushed. I should stop her. I should. But I couldn't even if I tried." She looked up at Hotohori. "I'm so sorry. You see…" Hotohori stopped her.  
  
"No need to tell me. I know already." He sat next to her. "Tamahome and I are both Suzaku seishi and friends."  
  
"Poor Chisa! For her to find out like this… She doesn't take loss very well. Like the time my husband died. I-I just wish that there was a painless way to tell her." Shakala, who had been acting out one of her stories, grew quiet as a tear trickled down Okoto's cheek, as if they both felt the pain afresh.  
  
~**~  
  
"Hey, everyone! I'm back!" Chisa burst into the door of the hovel, only to be greeted by silence. "Hmm? That's odd…" She usually received an enthusiastic greeting. "Chuei? Yuiren? Anybody?" She looked around, and found nobody. "I'll look outside. They *have* to be there. I mean, they never all go into town together. They're gonna be outside." She tried to reassure herself that everyone was okay, but her heart thumped. Her intuition was warning her of bad, bad things. She was scared for everyone.  
  
When her eyes fell on the five mounds, her eyes grew wide with horror and her blood froze. "No. Oh, Suzaku, no. This can't be real. Suzaku, this can't be real!" She fell to the ground and began to cry. "NO! They can't be dead. *They can't be dead!!!!*" She sobbed uncontrollably, her cheek against the ground. "They can't be dead," she repeated in a whisper.  
  
She looked up when she felt someone gently touch her hair. Hotohori stood behind her. "They were killed by a Seiryuu seishi, Suboshi. Suboshi blamed Tamahome for the death of his brother, Amiboshi, and took out his revenge on Tamahome's own family."  
  
"That's awful! It wasn't their fault Amiboshi was killed, and besides, if Kishuku killed him, he must have been doing something wrong. Kishuku would *never* have hurt anyone for no reason." Chisa turned and looked sadly at the mounds. "They were so *young*. Chuei was the oldest, and he was only twelve! They missed so much." Tears ran down her cheeks freely, and sobs broke into her words. "And the worst part is, I can't do anything to change that. What's the point in having so much power if you can't save the people who need it and deserve it? What's the point in being empress if I can't save the lives of the ones I care most about?" Hotohori knelt and hugged her.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. I've felt it so many times. We just need to do what we can."  
  
Sheltered in his arms, Chisa began to sing softly. The song was from a play she had managed to sneak into once, a long time ago. Her voice trembled, and her words were broken with sobs, but it felt good to give her pain words, to shape the emotions into a form she could express easily. But at the same time, the pain became sharper. Slowly she rose, and began to pick some nearby flowers. "They...they all loved flowers. The boys pretended to think they were 'sissy stuff', but it was obvious that they loved them." She picked them carefully, taking only the most perfect ones, making sure to take the roots as well. Then, carefully, she replanted the flowers, put one onto each mound. "They deserve to have flowers with them forever." She looked up at Hotohori with red eyes and a tearstained face. "Let's go back to Okoto and Shakala. They're probably waiting for us."  
  
*End Flashback* 


	2. An attack and a frightening prospect

AN: Wai! Two reviews! Thank you Ryoko-onee and Daughter of Suzaku! I'm so happy that you think so highly of my writing. Anyway, a small note on the last chapter that I forgot to include, about Chisa's song. Think somewhere along the lines of "Taps" or "The Time Has Come". You know, songs about endings and saying goodbye. I was crying myself when I wrote that chapter. I was drawing from my own experiences, so I was really sympathizing. Anyway, enough about last chapter. Time for this chapter!  
  
  
  
When they were about a mile from the palace, Chisa's intuition started warning her of something coming, setting her nerves on edge. She reined in her horse. "Hotohori. Unsheathe your sword. Now." Hotohori had learned to trust his wives instincts, and did as he was told. Chisa pulled her bow out of one of her saddlebags, and pulled several arrows from the quiver on her back. For a few long moments, everything was silent.  
  
"Haaah!" Chisa yelled, firing one arrow after another into the distance at an unseen foe. Several formidable-looking men came in riding from that direction, some wielding swords, and some holding arrows. Chisa fired arrows at them and hit most of them, but some managed to dodge. The men with swords were riding straight at Hotohori, but he managed to parry every blow.  
  
Chisa reached into her quiver, only to find that she was out of arrows. "Crap!" she shouted, then cried out in pain as one of the enemy arrows hit her in the shoulder. "Dammit!" she yelled. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Things began to become hazy. *Oh no…the arrows are poisoned,* she managed to think, just as she watched her husband get hit as well and she fell to the ground.  
  
~**~  
  
"Nnn? Oh, my head hurts!" Chisa moaned, waking up to find herself in a dark, dank dungeon. "What the hell?" Ignoring her headache, she ran to the bars of her cell and began beating at them. "LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT THE EMPRESS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya know, it's no use trying to get out. Those (*^#ers locked all of us in," a familiar voice informed her.  
  
"What? Tasuki?" She turned around to see the bandit standing behind her, along with the rest of the Suzaku Seven (sans Tamahome) clad in nothing but very skimpy bikinis (AN: Think Speedos). Somewhere, a million fangirls passed out from pure joy. "Gods!" Chisa cried, blushing at the sight but enjoying it all the same. Then she realized she was wearing something similar, and the guys were staring at her. "Stop looking at me, you perverts!" she yelled, whacking Tasuki over the head.  
  
"Wha'd I do?" he cried in reply, and was answered by a furious glower from Chisa, who took a fighting stance and sent a furious, intimidating glower in his direction. "Um, never mind," he said meekly.  
  
"Very few people can tame the wild bandit with a single glare," Mitsukake observed. "Being empress hasn't caused you to lose your edge, Chisa."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'll never lose my edge. Hey, where's Hotohori?" The seishi pointed into a small corner, where a dejected looking emperor sat, obscured by shadow.  
  
"I knew it. It had to happen eventually," he whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" His wife tried to approach him, but he stopped her.  
  
"My…my brother. As you know, I have two elder brothers. Normally, the elder of them would have inherited the throne, but my mother didn't want them two. If they had, they would have ruled as despots. It was obvious, judging on the way they treated the servants, their behaviour…so Mother decided for the safety of the empire, I must rule. And thus I inherited the empire. My brothers were…angered. They promised they would find a way to take over, to regain their rightful inheritance. I ignored them, only to my own expense. And," a sob crept into his voice, "they cut my hair!" He left the shadows, and the others all drew back in shock. It was true. His long, brown-black hair had been roughly chopped off at a little above shoulder length.  
  
"It's okay honey, you still look beautiful," Chisa tried to comfort him. Unfortunately, at that moment, a pair of guards came into the cell. They grabbed the imperial couple roughly, and tied their hands back. The one holding Chisa tied her feet as well and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" she shrieked, struggling. But it was no use. She was completely helpless with her limbs tied like that. All she could do was flop like a fish. "Let me go!"  
  
"Sorry, can't do that," grunted the guard holding her. "Orders of the emperor."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? The emperor's right over there. You know, the one being dragged along by that other guard."  
  
"Not anymore, he isn't," sneered the guard.  
  
Understanding dawned in Chisa's eyes. And as it did, her heart froze. 


	3. Imprisonment and Enslavement

Author's Notes: Yay! Three more reviews! Thank you, Hanakin, Rei-chan, and Daughter of Suzaku. It's really the reviews that keep me going. They encourage me, and usually, when I don't feel encouraged about something that isn't required, I give up. So I owe this chapter to you guys. Thank you so much! Luv ya!  
  
  
  
Chisa and Hotohori were pulled up in front of a man and woman sitting in their thrones. Chisa looked enraged at the fact that someone else dared to sit in *her* throne. Hotohori just looked dejected.  
  
In Hotohori's throne sat a man that it could only be assumed was his brother. He, like his younger brother, was exceedingly handsome, but instead of the warm amber eyes of Hotohori, his eyes were silver, and just as hard and cold as the metal of the same color. He had a cruel, twisted smile. "Little brother, why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful wife?" he asked Hotohori. "If I had known, I would have taken her for my own." He turned to Chisa. "You probably don't know my name. I am Shimizu, the *rightful* emperor of Konan, and your brother-in-law." All he received in reply was a death glare.  
  
"You two are probably wondering what my masterful plan to steal the throne was. Simple, really. Ever since you, little brother, took the throne, I have been plotting in the background to steal it back. I made allies, formed a council. And ever since your little pet started to make your life more…active…it's been oh-so-much easier to do these things behind your back. That's the sweetest part. It's as much her fault as it is anyone else's." Chisa cringed, overwhelmed with guilt.  
  
"When you two left to visit those…peasants, I knew the time had come." He said the word "peasants" scornfully. Chisa fought her ties, trying to get to him so she could kick his ass. "My men, my darling wife, and I took action, and killed all those loyal to you. And soon, you will be killed. After all, we can't risk an uprising, like you so foolishly did."  
  
Chisa screamed, overcome with rage. "You BASTARD! You coward! You just took over behind his back because you were afraid he would beat you in a real fight! Admit it!"  
  
Shimizu just looked at her, surprised. "What a mouth you have! One would think that being empress would have brought a *little* culture." Then, to the guard, "Bring the girl here." The guard did as he was told.  
  
He gripped her chin in his hand. She tried to bite his fingers. "How lovely you are," he told her, and she spat on him. "You know, your temper is as legendary as your beauty. I like women with spirit. If you wish, you may live here, as my personal slave. Either that or death."  
  
"I'd rather die than serve a piece of scum like you!" she growled.  
  
Shimizu cocked an eyebrow. "As you wish. But I will keep you for a bit in case you decide to change your mind. As for *you*, little brother," he said to Hotohori, "you must die. It would be too great a risk to keep you alive." The look on Hotohori's face broke Chisa's heart. He looked just so…so dead. As if his execution wouldn't change a thing. He hung his head as he was led back to the dungeon and Chisa to the slaves' quarters.  
  
~**~  
  
The slaves' quarters were surprisingly nice. The walls were a rich mahogany wood and the furniture was comfortable. Chisa hated it. All the other slaves snubbed her, and she couldn't understand why. What was wrong with her? Was it because she was once the empress? She was very relieved when, finally, someone sat next to her. It was a pretty girl with long black hair tied in a braid and amber eyes.  
  
"Hi there," Chisa greeted her. "Finally, someone who doesn't pretend I don't exist!"  
  
"Hello…sister-in-law," the girl said.  
  
Chisa did a double take. "Kani!" She hadn't seen her younger sister in law for years. "By Suzaku, it's really you! How old are you now? Twenty? Given the circumstances, it's so great to finally see you!" She hugged the girl, and then grew serious. "I can't believe Shimizu is so cold- hearted as to enslave his own sister. Hell, I can't believe he's so cold- hearted as to believe in slavery period! What can we do? And can we ever lose these degrading outfits?"  
  
Kani shrugged. "I don't know of anything we could possibly do. And no, we cannot change to other clothes, and I doubt we ever will be allowed to. My brother is a known pervert. And another word of warning: all of his slaves are female, as you may have noticed. That is so he can…have his way with any one of them at any time." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "He's already executed my sister and my oldest brother. Hotohori was always my favorite sibling. Oh, Chisa, I don't want him to die!"  
  
"That sick bastard!" Chisa recoiled in disgust. "But I'm married! That is it! I am getting out of here." Everyone in the room grew quiet, and silently stared as Chisa stood and marched out of the room.  
  
~**~  
  
Because of long experience and practice, Chisa managed to dodge the guards as she made her way to the dungeon. And if they caught her, she would just knock them out, end of story.  
  
"Hotohori!" she whispered. A face came up and peered into hers, but she couldn't tell whose it was in the dark. It gradually grew more visible as her eyes adjusted in the dark. "Hotohori?"  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaa." Chisa stumbled back as she realized that it was Chichiri.  
  
"Chichiri! You scared me!" she panted as her heart raced. "Is Hotohori in there?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's really depressed, no da. I'll call him over, no da." He turned and called, "Hotohori, Chisa's here, no da."  
  
Hotohori looked up, and his expression made her want to cry. He looked so…defeated.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Chichiri, I found your hat." She handed him his wide- brimmed straw hat.  
  
"She got the hat, no da!" Chichiri marveled at the girl's ability to help out, even unintentionally. Chisa sweatdropped and wondered what was so great about the freaking *hat* that everyone was cheering about it.  
  
"Chisa, get in the hat, no da," Chichiri ordered her.  
  
"What?" Chisa thought maybe Chichiri was trying to fool her, to make the other seishi laugh. But when she looked at Chichiri, she saw that he was being completely serious. So she placed the hat on her head, and habitually tugged down on it slightly. When the hat continued to slide down, she jumped. "What the hell?" The hat continued to fall, and when she was completely covered, she blacked out.  
  
  
  
End notes: Sorry it took me soooooo long to finish! Gomen, gomen! 


	4. Sunukake Baba and decisions

Author's notes: WAH! Nobody's reviewing except for Hanakin-chan. T_T Nobody loves my fic! *gets all depressed and doesn't feel like writing anymore* If nobody reviews this chapter, it will be the last one. And then I'll be all sad because I had such great plans for this fic. And I won't write anymore. So if my writing career is ruined, then it's all you non-reviewers' fault. Or even worse, everyone who reads my fic *is* reviewing. *gets even more depressed* Foo. Now I *really* don't want to write. But I will anyway, because I have so many good ideas floating around in my head.  
  
"Urrgh..." Chisa woke up with a groan, every part of her body aching. "Gods damn it," she muttered. "*Why* do I have to keep waking up in pain lately?" Then she saw the ugliest thing she had ever seen staring straight into her face! She squeaked in terror and reflexively hit it. "Get *away* from me!"  
  
The ugly thing went flying. Chisa curled back up. "I don't wanna get up," she muttered. Then she heard an old lady's voice saying, "Hotohori! Can't you control your wife?"  
  
"No," came the immediate response. "Nobody can control her. I've been asked that many times by my advisors."  
  
"Hey, you old ghoul," Chisa said, wincing as she got up. "Where the hell am I and who the hell are you? And why the hell do I keep on waking up in so much gods-damned pain?" She didn't mean to curse so much; she was in a bad mood, and tended to curse when she was mad.  
  
"This is Sunukake Baba," Tamahome said, and he was whacked over the head. Chisa, however believed him.  
  
"Oh Suzaku, no way," she cried, a slight note of panic rising in her voice. She took a fighting stance. "You won't eat me or my friends while I'm alive, you monster!" Everyone sweatdropped slightly at how gullible she was.  
  
"Relax, no da. It's just Taiitsu-kun, no da," Chichiri tried to calm her down.  
  
"Huh?" Chisa relaxed her stance and stared at the Oracle. "As in the Creator of Our World? Heh, no wonder she's so ancient." Taiitsu-kun glared at her.  
  
Chisa realized she wasn't helping to give Taiitsu-kun a good first impression, but she didn't care. She was nervous, and when she was nervous, she was rude. Taiitsu-kun, however, had had enough. Chisa was sent into orbit, Nyan-Nyan style. She quickly returned, looking rather pissed.  
  
~**~  
  
Taiitsu-kun and the seishi were in a conference. Chisa was standing outside with the Nyan-Nyan, sulking because Taiitsu-kun wouldn't let her participate.  
  
"Since Shimizu has come into power, your lives are all in immediate peril. Hotohori, do you know of any place that you could go into hiding where your brother would not find you?" Taiitsu-kun said.  
  
"No. Knowing my older brothers, he has spies all over the country searching for us. There is nowhere where we would be safe."  
  
"We could stay with the bandits," Tasuki put in. "They'd let us stay."  
  
"No; we would not even be safe among the bandits."  
  
"Perhaps we could flee to another country," Nuriko suggested.  
  
"Once again, it would be useless. My brother would track us down or have the rulers put us to death."  
  
Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. It seemed hopeless. Taiitsu-kun sighed. "I suppose I have no choice. You may have a choice. You may live here on Mount Taikyokuzan with me, or you may choose to go live in the universe which Miaka and Tamahome live in now. You needn't decide right away. I will give you time."  
  
The council was dismissed. As soon as Chisa saw them, she ran over. "What's going to happen to us?" she cried. Terror was evident in her eyes. She had been brooding over the possibilities during her time alone, and she was starting to despair. She wrapped her arms around Hotohori and buried her face in his chest. Uncharacteristically, he made no move to return the affection.  
  
Chichiri explained the situation, and Chisa's eyes lit up. "Oh, I want to go live with Miaka and Tamahome," she exclaimed, clapping her hands childishly. "Do you want to, Hotohori?" she asked, looking up at her husband and hoping for a change in the dead expression on his face. Her hopes were not realized. But everybody else smiled and agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. As soon as I am able to contact Miaka and Tamahome in the other world, I will transport the six of you." Taiitsu-kun floated off, leaving Chisa jumping up and down with glee.  
  
End notes: I am feeling extremely discouraged and uninspired for this fic, so I'm taking a hiatus on it. I don't know how long it will last; until a) I feel better about it and I get more reviews and b) I start getting ideas for it, and I know where I actually want to go with it. So if you have any suggestions, please review or e-mail me at SageDestiny@aol.com. Any encouragement is also welcome. I'm going to start work on my CCS fic, "Bloodlines". Please read it as soon as it's posted. 


	5. Arrival and reintroduction

Author's Notes: I'm baa-aack! That's right, the great Lady Sage has finally returned to fanfic writing! Rejoice! I'm even starting up on "A New Life" again! 'Tis a miracle! Anyway, the reason it took me sooooo long to get started again was because all the continuity errors with the original were driving me nuts! It was incredibly frustrating. And then, I finally came up with a solution: All the issues, except for those ABSOLUTELY necessary to this story are now corrected. Meaning Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake are now dead (Hotohori gets to stay alive because he's necessary to the conflict), and we have Tamahome instead of Taka. *sniff sniff* As much as I miss Nuriko, it must be done. At least Tama- neko is still there! Nyao! So, here we go!  
  
Once upon a time in Japan, there was an ordinary apartment with an ordinary couple making an ordinary dinner in the ordinary kitchen on an ordinary day.  
  
In the middle of the ordinary living room in that ordinary apartment, however, and extraordinary event happened. A void appeared, and out fell four people dressed in clothes right out of ancient China.  
  
THUMP! "Oof!"  
  
THUMP! "Oof!"  
  
THUMP! "Oof!"  
  
THUMP! "Oof!"  
  
And on top of that pile, a cat daintily landed on its feet. "Nyao," it intoned.  
  
A rather odd-looking black cat that had ventured into the wrong anime answered, "Nyao!"  
  
A cosplayer dressed as that odd-looking black cat, who was there for no reason, replied, "Nyao!"  
  
The author, who was sitting in bed in the middle of the night going off on weird, sleep (or lack thereof)-induced tangents in her fic also said, "Nyao!"  
  
*Blink blink*  
  
Okay.and now for something completely different.  
  
Anyway, getting back to the ordinary apartment, the ordinary wife (who wasn't really so ordinary after all) came running out of the kitchen to see what was going on. When she saw the pile in the middle of her living room floor, happy tears leaked out of her eyes. "Minna!" she cried.  
  
"Miaka-chan!" Chisa, who was fortunate enough to be on top of the pile, leaped up and ran to greet her friend.  
  
Taka walked out. "What's going on?" Chisa turned around and looked at him. For a moment, she could only stand and stare. A smile slowly spread across her face, and her eyes grew wet with tears of joy. "Kishuku-chan," she whispered. Suddenly, she yelled, "KISHUKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" and launched herself at him, knocking him over. They rolled head over heels, and when they finally stopped, she was sitting on his back with a satisfied smile on her face. "And all was right in the world," she said in a tone that matched her expression. Miaka laughed.  
  
The other three (namely Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hotohori) had managed to drag themselves off of one another, groaning in pain. "How the hell does she move like that after traveling between universes?" Tasuki wondered.  
  
Chisa heard his question; she turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Youthful vigor," she replied, being three months Tasuki's junior.  
  
Tama-neko, the smartest cat in the world, chose that moment to jump up on Chisa's shoulder. Tears sprang to her eyes and she crumpled.  
  
"Heh, thought as much," Tasuki said, and was promptly thwacked by Chisa.  
  
"At least I can *move*, unlike certain redheaded former bandits!" she snapped.  
  
A hand appeared in front of her face, and she took it. Taka pulled her up. "By the way," he said, "it's not 'Kishuku' anymore."  
  
"What?!" Chisa exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Are you denying your past? Refusing your humble beginnings? Now that you live in this time, are you turning into a snob?" Her face was reddening with anger. She was about to punch him when he held up his hand to stop her.  
  
"Jeez, let me finish, would you? I was about to say, I'm not Kishuku anymore. I'm not even Tamahome." He grinned. "I'm Taka, Kishuku's reincarnation."  
  
"Ohhhhh, okay then," Chisa said. "In that case, I really feel I must introduce myself, no matter how many of Kishuku's memories you retain." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Chisa, former empress of Konan. And you are.?"  
  
Taka smiled back and took her hand. "My name is Taka Sukunami. It's nice to meet you."  
  
They shook hands, smiling at one another. As Chisa smiled, once again, her eyes became glazed over with tears, and they began to leak. She touched her other hand to her cheek and stared at her wet fingertips.  
  
"Oh, God," she said. "I'm crying again. Jeez, I've just been so overemotional today. I mean, I know I'm always emotional, but lately." She was interrupted by Hotohori hugging her fiercely.  
  
"Hotohori.what're you doing? You.you're too weak.after all that stress."  
  
"I know. You just seemed like you needed a hug," he whispered back.  
  
"You're so stupid," she said. "A total moron." And she kissed him.  
  
"Hey, what's with the PDA?" Tasuki shouted from the floor.  
  
"Do I even exist, no da?" Chichiri, who had received almost no attention this chapter, said.  
  
End notes: Ah, that felt great! It really is good to be back. Anyway, I have some requests. If there is anyone, anyone, ANYONE out there who would like to help illustrate any one of my fanfics, e-mail me at SageDestiny@aol.com. It would be very very very much appreciated. I would love you forever! Also, if anyone wants to beta read, that would be great. Or wants their fics beta read. Whichever. And, of course, review! Ja! 


	6. Explanation and tears

Author's Notes: Look! Another update! Hoorah! When am I going to update "Forebodings", you ask? What are you, spoiled? Has anyone seen the commercials for the new Fox show, Firefly? For the benefit of those who don't know, the commercial goes like this: This guy is a mercenary, and would do any job for the right price. But he never cared about the money, until one day he got a job that he cared about beyond the money. Then there's a shot of a girl curled up naked in a metal suitcase, and some very uniquely designed spaceships. Can you guess? At the end of the commercial, I was left staring at the TV, yelling, "IT'S OUTLAW STAR! IT'S FREAKIN' OUTLAW STAR! JOSS WHEDON RIPPED OFF OUTLAW STAR!" Okay, so it has more characters than Outlaw Star (as opposed to just Gene and Jim, there's about six people) and they had the ship first, but still, the influence is VERY heavily visible. So shameless. Honestly, Joss, I expected better of you. By the way, the black cat in the last chapter was Kuro-neko-sama of Trigun. The cosplayer was my friend Vicky, who dressed as Kuro-neko-sama for Anime Expo a month ago.  
  
The six were sitting on couches and chairs in Miaka and Taka's apartment. Chisa had Tama-neko in her lap as she stroked his back.  
  
"Hotohori, I just noticed! You cut your hair! It looks good!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
He brightened noticeably. "Thank you, Miaka! I was a bit concerned at first, but your praise reassures me: I am as beautiful as ever." Everyone facefaulted.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you react that way when I said it looked good?" Chisa asked, thwapping him over the head. "What's so special about her praise? No offence, Miaka," she added.  
  
"It's okay," Miaka laughed. "But I never imagined I would see you guys again. This is so great! What has everyone been up to?"  
  
The four from the Universe of the Four Gods looked down at the floor for a second. Then Chisa looked up with a forced bright, cheerful smile plastered on her face. "Well, for the last five years, things have been great! We were all living at the palace together. Tasuki and I drove the advisors *nuts*."  
  
"Aw, those stuffy old s**theads needed it," Tasuki put in.  
  
"How was it being empress?" Miaka asked.  
  
"*Hard*," Chisa said.  
  
"Chisa was a fine empress," Hotohori said, putting his hand over hers.  
  
"She refused to be just a figurehead, no da," Chichiri added. "She didn't need to do anything, but she did, no da."  
  
"That's all great," Taka interrupted, "but I gotta wonder: Why are you guys here?"  
  
Hotohori looked down again and shut his eyes in a pained expression. Chisa gasped and buried her face in her husband's shoulder with her arms wrapped tight around him.  
  
"Chi.Chichiri.you tell them. I just.I just can't talk about it." The last word was consumed in a sob.  
  
Chichiri turned to Miaka and Taka with a worried, upset expression on his face. "Hotohori's older brother Shimizu usurped the throne, no da," he explained. "Taiitsukun sent us here so we wouldn't be executed, no da."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Hotohori's face, once again, took a weary, dead expression. He got up and walked into the next room.  
  
Chisa got up and walked up to Taka. She looked him straight in the eyes.and punched him full in the face.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Taka exclaimed.  
  
"Baka!" Chisa shouted back at him, trembling in rage. "Hotohori was doing better in the last couple hours than he has been since the whole ordeal started! He was so depressed. Then, when we came here, and we were with old friends, and he was distracted from the problem, and he was doing just fine! Now, you go and bring the whole thing up! I can't believe your total lack of tact!" Tears of anger and frustration flowed freely down her cheeks. She socked him once, this time on the shoulder, and stormed out of the room after Hotohori.  
  
Miaka, too, shot him a dirty look, and followed Chisa.  
  
"But.I didn't mean to." Taka said, shocked.  
  
"Eh, women. They're always mad about something or other. No use trying to understand why," Tasuki said, leaning back. Chisa's sandal sailed through the door and connected, whacking him soundly on the head.  
  
"I'll just sit hear and be quiet, no da," Chichiri said sagely, since he did not wish to obtain any bodily injuries.  
  
"Nyao," said Tama-neko, as if in agreement.  
  
~**~  
  
Miaka found Chisa and Hotohori in the guest room. They were sitting on the bed, Chisa sitting up and Hotohori lying down, asleep, with his head in her lap. She was stroking his hair.  
  
"Chisa?" Miaka said.  
  
She looked up. Her face was tearstained and her eyes were red from crying. "I.I don't know what I'm going to do. Everything I've ever known has turned upside down. I'm so confused! Last time I was confused and unsure of my life, it was when I fell in love with Hotohori, when I first became empress. But that was confusing in an exciting, wonderful sort of way. Now I'm confused in a scary, painful sort of way. I mean, I've been torn away from the only life I've ever known. It's scary. Hell, it's *terrifying*! And even scarier is, I don't what *he's* going to do." She looked back down at her slumbering husband.  
  
"I understand," Miaka offered. And she did.  
  
"Oh, of course. When you were put in the Universe of the Four Gods," Chisa whispered. "And you didn't even know anybody."  
  
"Well, it wasn't long before I met Tamahome and Hotohori and Nuriko," Miaka said.  
  
"Of course.all three wonderful people." Tears, once again, began to fall from Chisa's eyes. Tears for Nuriko's memory, tears for her husband's plight, and tears for herself.  
  
End notes: Aw, man, this is hard. Hard for me to write, that is. I mean, not that the words don't come to me. Quite the opposite, actually. Writing this has been easier for me than anything in the past few months. But the character Chisa is very near and dear to my heart, and I experience nearly every emotion she does. So writing this is very difficult and painful. Not to mention that, being fifteen, I've been going through a lot of confusing changes in my life. Not of the magnitude of our beloved heroes and heroine, but still.those who know me will probably understand. ALSO: If anyone has a code for livejournal, could I please have it? All my friends have one, but no one has a code, so I can't get one for myself. It sucks! So, if anyone has a code, e-mail me! 


End file.
